Seira's Journey
by Sara and Kisa
Summary: When Seira's village is attacked, she must go on a journey to retrive the Jerwali stone, Which can save her village. What she doesn't expect is to fall in love. Faixoc ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Sara: Hey guy's!  
Kisa: This is our 2nd story  
Sara: Although we'd like to count it as our 1st  
Kisa: Accept i kinda published a story that weren't donw with  
Sara: So anyways thank you for reading this, so now the discalimer  
Kisa: Will be done by *Drum rols* SAKURA!  
Sakura: Huh? Oh...um...hi?  
Kisa and Sara: SO CUTE *glomps Sakura*  
Sakura: Um Thank you and Sara and Kisa don't own Tsubasa Chronicles Only clamp doesn. The only thing they own are Seira, and her villager's

* * *

Breathing fast, Seira raced down the steps of the hidden staircase. Racing to the bottom, she checked to make sure the coast was clear, before running into the clearing, and then racing towards the forest. Her short black hair flew into the wind, as the thorns torn at her light blue dress. Her dark green eyes, struck with fear focused straight ahead, until they noticed another clearing with two figures in it.

The shorter one of the two had dark brown hair and stunning greens eyes. A long purple robe covered him until his midthighs, which were covered by some black pants and brown boots. The taller one had long blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes, followed by a long white rode, with black pants, and brown boots.

"Seira, you're here" The taller one said with relief in voice, as soon as he noticed me.

"Yes I'm here. Is everyone else safe?" Seira asked, coming into the clearing.

"Yes we made sure of it. Are you alright dear sister?" The shorter one asked.

Sighing with relief, Seira answered. "Yes I am Alec, Now let's get started before they find us."

"Alright" They both answered before moving away.

"Seira, are you sure you want to do this?" The taller one asked.

"Yes Markice, I'm sure." Seira replied. "Plus I'm the only one who is powerful enough to complete this mission."

"Alright milady, but please be careful." Markice added worriedly.

Walking up to him, Seira kissed his cheek and backed away. "I will be safe and I will come back with the stone." She promised before walking back in between them.

"Alright, we have enough power combined to send you to the Dimension Witch; I've also heard that you will need to pay a price for your wish." Alec informed her.

"Alright Alec." Seira nodded. "Let's get started.

Both men nodded before closing their eyes. Soon a magic circle surrounded all three of them as waves of magic began surrounding her. Everything was going perfectly until a shout rang out behind them. Turning around she saw soldiers running into the clearing, shouting orders.

'_Oh no'_ She thought '_What should we do?'_

"Don't pay attention Markice" Alec shouted across the clearing.

"Got it." Markice replied before concentrating harder.

"Stop her!" a soldier exclaimed before running at the circle.

Before he could get close, he was zapped by lightning and killed. Turning to look where the bolt came from, a woman and man walked up from behind a tree.

"Did you really think we would let you get your hands on our princess?" The woman asked as her long blonde curly hair flew in front of her face. Her black dress began rising as she summoned more power. Her once brown eyes turned yellow as more lightning erupted from her hands, hitting more soldiers.

The man waved his arms and water began to surround them, wetting his dark blue shirt and dark blue pants. His brown hair stood up on its ends as the woman shot off more lightning bolts.

"Careful where you aim, Minerva." He warned.

"Sorry Stephan." Minerva apologized before striking again.

"Stephan, Minerva what are you doing here?" Seira shouted at them.

"What do you think? We're saving your butt." Minerva shouted.

"And our own." Added Stephan as his light blue eyes watched every movement the enemy made.

"Thank you!" She shouted to the both of them.

"No problem kid. Now just finish your mission and come back safe, you hear?" Minerva asked.

"I gotcha." Seira replied.

"Alright Seira, this is goodbye." Alec interrupted.

"It's not a goodbye dummy." Seira shouted. "Goodbyes are for funerals, this is a see ya later."

Smirking Alec replied. "Alright, See ya later."

Smiling she shouted see ya later to everyone, before the whirl of magic consumed her. Opening her eyes she noticed she was in a tunnel of magic, heading to her destination.

'_I wonder what will happen.'_ She thought before a bright light erupted in front of her eyes.

* * *

Sara: So how'd you like it?

Kisa: Please R and R and tell us

Sara and Kisa: THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Sara: Hey guys we're back

Kisa: And with a new chappie ^.^

Sara: SO some shout outs (Really one but who cares)

KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl: We updated so you should be soon

Kisa: Ok so on to the chapter.

* * *

After a moment in the tunnel, her feet finally found ground. Her once dry blue dress was now soaked while she fumbled to get her black cloak out of the small bag which she carried with her. After putting it on she looked and saw two young girl, about seven, in weird clothing around a tall woman with a long black dress.

'Ok this is a little weird' Seira thought before looking at the boy in front of her.

The boy in front of her was sitting on the wet ground with a forest green cloak on and what looked like a girl in his arms. Seira looked on her right and saw another man beside her. He had blonde hair and what wearing a white heavy cloak and a magic staff in his hands.

'At least I'm not the only magic person around here, he also looks like a blue and white snowman." Seira thought before turning to the scary person on the other side of her.

To say that he scared her was an understatement. He was like Kova, who was the demon god in her country, and was freakin scary. His little red beatty eyes glared at everything in sight, and her when he noticed her staring.

'He looks like a teddy bear, a big cuddly one….kinda.' She thought though he still freakin scared the living daylights outta her..

"Who the hell are you?" "Who are you?" The two people beside her asked at the same time. The big tebby bear glared at the snowman like dude.

Giggling she waited for the Witch to answer the two men. "Please give me your names first." She ordered

"Me? I'm Kurogane and what is this place?" He asked looking around.

'Actually I was wondering the same thing' Seira thought while looking around.

The place wasn't like she excepted it to be like. What she thought be surrounded by magic and magical animals, was actually in a very noisy city. There were buildings taller than the building in her country, they might actually be taller than the palace.

"It's called Japan." The Witch answered them.

"Eh? My countries called Japan too." He mumbled.

"Yes, but a different Japan." She replied.

"I'm not getting any of this." He replied confused.

'Dimensions was never my specialty, Why couldn't Alec do this?' She thought in her head.

"Alright, what about you?" The witch asked while pointing to the snowman beside her."

"The Wizard of Seresu, Fai D. Flowrite." Fai answered.

'That's weird' Seira thought to herself. 'He seems very familiar'

"Alright now you." It was now Seira turn to introduce herself.

"The name's Seira from Zoramo." She relpied.

"Do you know where you are now?" The witch asked.

'Yeah Japan, you just told us this.' Seira thought confused.

"Yes, a place where any wish can be granted if a suitable price is paid." Fai replied.

'Really cause I though the answer was Japan.' Seira thought confused.

"That's exactly it." The witch began. "The reason why all of you are here is because you each have a wish."

"My home world." The two beside her started. "Is the place where I don't want to be."

'Ok this is getting a tad bit creepy.' Seira thought while Kurogane glared at Fai.

Nodding the witch turned to Seira. "And you?"

After a moment to remember why she was sent here, she replied. "I need to travel to the Land of Zirou to gather the Jerwalli stone, which will save my country."

"Hm that's a tall order of the three of you, no the four of you, perhaps if you even offered your most precious things on your own, none of you has enough to pay."

'WHAT! You mean that I might be stuck here? I can't go back because one, I dn't have to stupid stone and two, I can't send myself back cause I haven't been taught that and I'd probably mess it up if I did know it!' Seira freaked in her head.

The witch turned to her. "Calm down I'm not done yet. Anyways you might not be able to pay separately, but if all four of you paid together, you may be able to just afford it."

'Oh so we might be to just afford it. Ah crap I'm doomed if I can't go.' Seira thought gloomily.

"What crap are you spouting." Kurogane asked angrily.

"Mr. Black could you please insults down?" Fai asked sweetly as Seira giggled.

"I'm nor Mr. Black!" He shouted at the two of them.

All four of your wishes are the same." The witch continued as if nothing had just happened and pointed to the boy in front of Seira. "You want to go to many worlds in order to restore the memory of this child." She then pointed at Kurogane. "You want to return to your own world." She then pointed to Fai. "While you want to go to different worlds to avoid returning to your own" She then finally pointed at Seira. "While you wish to travel to gather a stone which could free your country" After Seira nodded at her the witch continued. You have different reasons, but the method is still the same travel to different dimensions, that is what you need. Though each of you individually cannot make that wish happen. However if the four of you combined payment for the one wish, then you could afford it."

'Wait first she said we couldn't pay for it, then she said we could, then she once again said we couldn't; now she's saying we can? Make up your mind already!' Seira thought confused.

"Alright then, what would my payment be?" Kurogane asked.

"Your sword" She replied.

"Wha- I would never give away Ginryu!" Shouted Kurogane.

"Fine" She replied smirking. "Instead you will wonder this world looking like a costume contest loser and get picked up by the police for carrying an unlawful sword and get plastered all over the tv for being a weirdo. Is that what you want?"

'Crazy witch say what?' Seira though once again confused, but not the only one confused.

"Huh?Polee? Tiivii?" Kurogane asked confused.

"You do realize that you are trapped here and that I am the only one in the world who can get you out." The witch asked him.

"That's gotta be a lie!" he shouted back.

"It's true." Both Fai and Seira said at the same time.

Fai looked at Seira with interest before he was interrupted. "You're kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Seira asked him. "She is the only person in all the dimensions who can get you home."

"What will you do?" The witch asked him.

"Dammit! When I'm free from this curse I'll be back for it." He growled before a magical force took the sword from him and it flew over to one of the little girls.

She nodded before turning to Fai. "Your price is your markings."

Shocked he quickly asked. "I don't suppose this staff would do instead"

"No, I told you that the price is something you most value." She replied.

He glared at the ground for a quick second before smiling. "I guess I have no choice." Suddenly a tattoo shaped like a bird flew off his back and above the other little girl.

'A fake smile, I wonder why he's forcing himself to look happy?' Seira thought before the Witch turned to her.

"Your price is your locket."

"I kinda figured that." Seira said while taking off the silver necklace before offering it to her. Soon it floated to the second little girl.

'I promise Mom, I'll get you back.' Seira told herself.

Soon afterwards Seira got lost in her own little thoughts about the witch and her confusingness until a boy yelled. "Eh? There's more of you?"

The group looked over to see a boy with black hair and two different eye colors. He wore a black button up shirt and black pants. What he was carrying with him, however, was the most intresting.

'They look like a black rabbit and a white rabbit….but WAY cuter.' Seira thought to herself as the witch grabbed the white one.

"His name is Mokona Modoki, he will take you to different dimensions." She said as the black one waved from the boys arms.

"You have another one, hand me that. I'll travel with that one." Kurogane demanded.

"That's only for communication all he can do is contact Mokona." The witch replied.

'Well that's useful I guess.' Seira thought.

"Mokona can take you to different dimensions, but can't control where you land. Your wish becoming true is by your luck." The witch said. "But there are no coincidences in this world, only destiny and it was destiny that brought you all here."

'More with this destiny crap?' Seira wondered. "I get enough of it from Markice, now from her?'

"Syaoran, your payment is the relationship with that girl." She said to the Syaoran.

"What does that mean?" he asked her.

"It means that no matter how many memories you return to her, she'll never remember you or what you have done." She replied

'Dang, that's harsh.' Seira thought sadly.

"What is she to you?" The witch asked.

"My childhood friend, the princess of my country, and someone who is very important to me" He replied clutching her. "I'll go. I won't let Sakura die"

'True love is very persistent' Seira thought sadly. "I wonder where mine is.'

"Alright" The witch nodded before continuing. "Traveling through the various worlds is tougher than you think. There are many worlds, for example the people around you. You can tell by the clothing they wear that their not from this world. Also people that you may know in your world, may be leading a totally different life than the ones you've met. There are place in which the language and comman sense cannot be understood. Rules and living standards may be different in different worlds. You must keep going and look for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where they'll be gathered, but your still determined right?"

"Yes" Syaoran replied while the others nodded.

"Well then." The witch started as Mokona grew wings. "Please get going."

"What the!" Seira exclaimed as a magic circle surround the four of them.

Soon Mokona's mouth grew wide as she floated to them. 'Oh heck no I'm about to be eaten by a tiny rabbit.' Seira thought before being "eaten" by Mokona

* * *

Sara: Ok so we're gonna try and update about once every week

Kisa: AND HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE

Sara: And we do have the anynous thing activated so those of you without accounts REVIEW PLEASE!

Kisa: So until next time

Both: BYE!

Kisa: AND EAT A LOT OF TURKEY!


	3. AU IMPORTANT!

Sara: Hey guy, This is an Author's note which I know is against the rules but this is IMPORTANT!

Kisa: Yeah if you've noticed Sara hasn't been writing/ updating any of the stories and unfortunitly there's a reason for it

Sara: Yes, I've reread all of our stories and am very displeased with them. I feel like I'm writing very poorly and that the plot is running haywires

Kisa: Yes so we are stopping all stories for the moment while Sara rewrites the stories until she is satisfied.

Sara: I have no clue how long it'll take, but it also doesn't help that our new laptop doesn't have word so I either have to write it during school or on our parents laptop which is taken half the time.

Kisa: So we will let ya'll know when were finished


	4. AU SORRY

Sara: Hey guys, I know it's been a while

Kisa: Not my fault for that

Sara: *rolls eyes* yeah yeah yeah, anyways You all know that one of the reasons why we couldn't update was because we didn't have Microsoft on our laptop.

Kisa: What my dearest sister didn't realize was that our laptop came with it already loaded on it, we just had to activate it.

Sara: So I spent 6 months trying to save money to buy it, when I had it this whole time!

Kisa: So now that we have it Sara can start writing again.

Sara: The only problem is that I don't know which story to rewrite first

Kisa: So it's up to you giys

Sara: We have a poll up and running on our profile page that you can vote on

Kisa: The poll will close on Monday

Sara: And hopefully I can rewrite at least a chapter while we're traveling back home and upload it

Kisa: So go vote NOW FOR THE STORY OF YOUR CHOICE TO GET REWRITTEN!~!

Sara: And never give Kisa surgar

Kisa: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Sara: If you weren't suppose to, then I wouldn't have said it

Kisa: Anyways-

Both: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	5. IMPORTANT 1

Hello All,

We know that you are very frustrated with us about all of these AU's, but be warned this is not a simple AU. There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!


End file.
